Lady Opal
Lady Opal is Lord Onyx's sister. She is a werepanther and Count Vega used to try to impress her or charm her. She is the Beauty of Bast. Gender: Female Weretype: Leopard (Black Panther) Family: Lord Onyx (brother) (deceased), High Lord Oba (father) (deceased), unnamed children Homeland: '''Braga '''Status: Alive First Appearance: Rage of LionsCategory:CharactersCategory:Werepanther AppearanceCategory:Female A very alluring and fascinating woman, she's tall, slender and wears clothes that are considered revealing by the courts of Lyssia. Like her brother, she has a shaved head, her skin is deep black and her eyes are bright yellow. Her panther form, while smaller than her brother's is still 8 feet tall and more graceful. Personality Like her brother, Opal has shown to be arrogant, ruthless and manipulative. Always checking her surroundings, and moving gracefully, she is willing to kill anyone in her way, or in the path of the Catlords. She dislikes being referred as a Lady. After being captured by the Wolf and his allies, Opal showed her more sensitive, weaker side, after Count Vega threatened to kill her children, the only beings that she shows empathy she became more cooperative. She's also jealous that her brother was always the favorite of his father, and showed guilt after helping her brother cover up the murder of Lord Chang and blaming Lady Taboo thus resulting in her banishment (showing she values bonds of friendship deep down). Despite disliking Vega's actions, both develop an odd attraction to each other, and she even went as far as saving Drew and Whitley from a wild jaguar. She comes to care for both Drew and Whitley like family, even affectionately referring to Drew as "little Wolf". History Before Rise of the Wolf, she helped Onyx cover up his murder of Lord Chang when the Pantherlord was rejected by Taboo. Rage of Lions She arrives in Cape Gala with her brother and the other Catlords, and is unimpressed with the neutrality of the Horselords. In retaliation, she kills Duke Lorimer and commands Lucas to kill Whitley's brother, Lord Broghan, which he does. She later assists Onyx and Frost in attacking Leopold, and witnesses the murder of the weak Werelion by his son, Lucas. Shadow of the Hawk The Werepanther is present with Lucas when Hector is brought there by Lady Slotha. She prevents Slotha's bodyguards from defending their liege while the Boarlord kills the Werewalrus. Opal convinces Lucas to listen to Hector, and they make arrangements for his position in their inner circle. Storm of Sharks Opal visits Vega after he is captured and tortured by Ghul, and pretends to be charmed by his wit before cutting around his stomach. When Drew, Casper, and their allies infiltrate Ghul's fortress, she captures Casper to use as a bargaining chip. Whitley knocks the Pantherlady out when she attempts to escape after throwing Casper to Ghul, and she is taken aboard the Maelstrom. After killing the other prisoners onboard the Maelstrom, Opal is convinced by Vega to reveal what she knows about the Catlords' naval positions by threatening to kill her baby children, and she gives Vega what he wants. Whitley makes a supposed attempt to kill Opal to see if she was telling the truth, and is satisfied that their prisoner wasn't lying. When being told of Drew's deep bond with the Tiger princess, Opal later tells the story of Taboo being framed and how she was banished to the Furnace. This brings a remorseful and regretful Opal to tears as she now seeks to atone for the sins she helped her family commit. She takes them to her homeland in Bast as part of Drew's plan to fracture the Catlord union, saving them from a massive jaguar in the process. When the Pantherlady confesses that Onyx killed Lord Chang and Lucas killed Leopold, the Panthers, Lions, and Tigers turn against each other. Opal, along with High Lord Tigara, both then swear alliance with Drew, Whitley, and Vega against the lions and the Panther Lords. War of the Werelords Opal saves King Faisal and Djogo from being killed by Lady Hayfa, and later watches Faisal play with his children. Disgusted, she speaks with Djogo and manipulates him to try and kill Vega, by claiming that the Sharklord will steal Lady Shah from the former slaver. She is present when Drew and Onyx finally meet, and at their battle between each other and Lord Ulik. After Oba is killed and the Catlords are finally driven away from Lyssia, Opal watches as Djogo badly injures Vega, just before going into hiding.Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Therians